Night Passage
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Sequel to The Pumkin Girl. Polly takes off on an adventure by herself. She meets new friends but it's old friends, Shaggy andf Scooby that are called in to find her and find out why she left home without telling anyone. S/V paring.


I own Polly and her parents but Shaggy, Velma and Scooby are owned by other smart people/corporations.

Thanks to my Beta, FonzFan82 for her work and suggestions but all mistakes are mine alone.

If you readers would like a story with Polly and Jason at the county fair, please say so in review or PM me. All reviews are welcome so without further ado...

Night Passage

Darkness. Total and absolute blackness had filled Polly's life since birth. A yellow birthday balloon or a blue sky held no meaning for her; she had never seen a color and you can't feel colors. This had never bothered the little girl except at Christmas. There were no bright multi colored lights or colorful garlands for Polly. Her parents had told her she was a happy baby, she often wondered how true this was.

On this particular morning she wanted out of the house. A nice walk in the nearby park was just what was needed to break the melancholy feeling that had settled over her. Being blind demanded an organized life; getting dressed could be hazardous. Selecting a pre-sorted, color coordinated shorts and top she dressed as quickly as possible and armed with her red tipped cane, she slipped out of the house. The sun was warm on her rosy cheeks as she tap-tapped along the sidewalk.

She had snitched the bread one slice at a time until she had a half loaf to feed to the ducks that called the park home and the geese that used the park and pond for a rest stop on their yearly migration. The park lay only a few blocks from her home; she had reached the first intersection when she realized she had no way to determine a safe way across. She felt like the boy who wanted to run away from home but couldn't because he wasn't allowed to cross the street. She wasn't allowed to cross the street alone either. Would she have to turn back?

"Do you need help crossing the street?" Startled, Polly spun around facing the direction the voice had come from. It wasn't often that she was surprised like this; she hadn't recognized the spokesperson, only that it was mature and female; a part of a larger group from the noise they made.

"Thank you. Are you going to the park?" Still irritated with herself for not being aware of their approach, she smiled, tipping her head.

"Yes, we're headed for a family picnic." The woman explained, then continued. "You can come with us if you wish, we have plenty of food."

"I want to feed the ducks, but thank you." She held up the small bag of bread crumbs.

"Jason can help you." She felt the group moving away, her hand being touched gently.

"The light has changed, we'll have to wait a minute. Can you handle your cane and the bread or may I help with that also?" The voice was of a young boy. She was used to the ridicule and torment kids could inflict but Jason seemed different. His touch was light but confident.

"I'm Polly, thank you but I don't want to interfere with your picnic."

"I like feeding the ducks too, besides this way I get out of whatever chores mom comes up with. The light is on our side, step down, cross the street then a step up."

They crossed the street quickly, entering the park. Polly slipped off her shoes, wiggling her toes in the deep grass. "I may not be able to see the grass but I enjoy feeling it."

Xxx

Earlier in the day Polly's father glanced into her room, surprised that she wasn't there. He noted that her cane was missing. He checked the rest of the rooms, determining that she wasn't in the house. A quick look outside in the back yard yielded the same result.

"Have you seen Polly?" he asked his wife, trying to keep calm.

"She often goes over to the Rogers' to play with Scooby, have you called them?"

"Not yet...I'll call now."

At the Roger's home, Velma wiped her hands on a dish towel before answering the phone.

"Hello."

"Have you seen Polly this morning?" Velma recognized their neighbor and the concern in his voice.

"No, what's wrong?" She motioned Shaggy to join her.

"Polly is missing." She held the phone so Shaggy could overhear the conversation, mouthing the words that Polly was absent.

"We will be right over." She hung up, grabbing her purse. "Guys, looks like we have a mystery to solve."

"Freddy isn't going to like you using his line." Shaggy opened the door for her and Scooby.

"Good thing he and Daphne are out of town, then."

A few minutes later they were knocking on their neighbor's door. After listening to their friends' story, Shaggy volunteered, "First, call the police. They won't consider Polly a missing person for twenty-four hours but I think they'll keep an eye out for her on their regular patrols. Call her friends, see if she's off visiting. Scooby and I can search around the neighborhood."

Xxx

Meanwhile, Polly threw the last of the bread toward the greedy fowl. "That's it, no more guys."

"Now that we've fed the ducks, how about getting some food for us? The invitation to join us is still open." Jason took the used bag, letting her place her hand on his arm. They both giggled when Polly's stomach growled in agreement.

"Thank you. I guess I thought to bring food for our feathered friends and forgot about myself." With no more food forthcoming, the ducks slipped back into the pond and swam away. Her blond hair shimmered in the sunlight as they turned toward the covered patio area.

"Sprinklers! Run!" Jason grabbed her hand. They were half way to the tables when the cold water cascaded over them.

"Mom, Polly will be joining us but we need to dry off first." Jason handed Polly a kitchen towel. "Sorry, Polly, best we have. I'll fix you a plate...what's your favorite piece of chicken, macaroni or potato salad?"

"Thigh if there is one and macaroni please." Polly found a seat at the end of the table becoming aware of Jason's return in short order.

"Twelve o'clock is the mac salad, three o'clock is corn on the cob, buttered, six o'clock is two thighs fresh from the grill. Nine o'clock is mom's special baked beans, roll at eleven o'clock on a separate plate. I took the liberty of a can of root beer, it's iced and cold."

"Jason, everything sounds so good. How did you know how to set up a plate for a blind person?"

"Summer camp last year. There was a couple of blind kids, my friends and I agreed to be human guide dogs for them. It was really fun and interesting."

"This is delicious, thank you again for inviting me." Small talk and getting to know her new friends followed until Polly pushed her plate away.

"I don't think I could take another bite."

"Polly...Uh..." Jason squirmed, obviously uncomfortable.

"What, Jason?" Curious, Polly sipped the last of her soda. Jason took a deep breath, expelling it in a nervous sigh.

"The county fair is coming up in a few weeks, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me...us, I mean the family."

"I'm only nine but I know about dating, are you asking for a date?" Jason was nice and Polly wanted to say 'yes' immediately but needed to know just how serious he was. "Dating a blind person isn't easy."

Jason laughed in relief. "Is that a 'yes' or 'no'? I wasn't thinking of a date; I thought you might like to go. They have a petting zoo and last year they even brought in a cow."

"Yes, Jason, I'd love to go but I'll have to ask my parents first."

"Uh...Polly, don't be scared but there is a large dog coming this way."

"Brown with black spots on his sides?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I have a confession, Jason. If that's Scooby, I'm in big trouble; I didn't ask permission to come to the park. Scooby, if that's you, come here but I don't have any Scooby Snacks. Everyone, watch your food, Scooby loves just about anything edible.

"Jason, is there a tall man, dressed in green T-shirt and bell bottoms? That would be Shaggy and make that double trouble."

"Yes, and they're coming over here." Jason leaned over to whisper something in her ear.

Scooby placed his huge front paws in her lap, licking her face. "I'm in trouble, right, Shaggy?"

"I'd say so but how much trouble is up to your parents. I need to get you home, if you're ready to face the music." Good-byes were said and Shaggy, Scooby and Polly walked away.

"Polly, let's sit down, I'd like to talk to you before we get you home. I need to call Velma and let her know you're okay. Why did you take off like that? That's not like you." They had selected a covered table. Polly lowered her head.

"I told Jason I was in double trouble...I was feeling squeezed, needed to get away. When Velma has the baby, you guys will be too busy for me."

"Is that what this is all about?" Shaggy pulled her into a hug. "Polly, yes we'll be busy with the baby but we'll always have time for you. In fact, when the baby has an especially messy diaper, we'll call you to help change the diaper."

"You really want a mess don't you?" She laughed, pushing him away. "Shaggy, do you think I'm too young to date? Jason asked if I would go to the county fair with his family."

"Why don't we ask Jason if he'd like to walk with us, both of you can ask your parents? Are you really only nine years old?" They started back to the family picnic to ask Jason.

"Shaggy, I'm just a normal nine year old girl who happens to be blind."

Darkness. Eternal blackness had filled Polly's life since birth but now the night passage didn't seem quite so gloomy. She quickened her pace, eager to hear his voice once more.

"Come on, Shaggy. Don't be a slow poke."

Xxx

Two weeks later...

Polly stood still listening to the hustle and bustle of people waiting in line to enter the county fairgrounds. She probably wouldn't be standing here if it hadn't been for Shaggy and Velma. A month long grounding had been reduced to two weeks and finally one week because of their intervention. Jason had helped too, making a favorable impression, especially on her mother. It had been a long week before she was allowed to receive a phone call from Jason; the phone calls became a daily habit.

"It all sounds so exciting, Jason. What shall we do first?" Dressed comfortably in white shorts and pink blouse, Polly heard the ticket window being opened. The line began moving slowly.

"The petting zoo is down with the other animals, let's walk the fairway and see what's available. We're meeting up with the rest of the family for dinner but we're free till then."

"You see what's available, I'll just tag along." Jason paid for their tickets, placing a plastic bracelet on her wrist.

"Fair enough. That's for unlimited rides, as many as you want." He took her hand, leading her down the fairway.

Velma waited while Shaggy paid their way; they watched the young couple walk away. "Shaggy," Velma placed her hand in his, "Do you remember the first time we came here? I had the same look in my eyes as Polly does now."

"What look, Velms? You sure you're up to all this walking?"

"I had sparkles in my eyes and I was so excited. I'm okay, the doctor said to get some exercise."

"We'll hang back so they won't know they're being watched; wouldn't want to ruin young puppy love, would we?"

"Remember what else happened that night on the Ferris wheel? You kissed me for the first time."

"And see where that lead." Shaggy rubbed her protruding tummy, "Maybe we should keep a closer watch on those two."

THE END


End file.
